O instinto do Animal
by Mary Lupin
Summary: AU Remo&Lily . O instinto de um animal que se apaixona por alguém cujo amor lhe é impossível. Song fic com uma música para cada capítulo.


_Ao meu amável leitor,_

_Bem pessoal... Eu sei que o ship é bem diferente do que eu costumo escrever (eu costumo, de fato, escrever só o que eu caracterizo como canon), mas é que eu estava lendo_Romanticide_, da Belle Lolly Sorcellerie que fiquei empolgada em escrever alguma coisa Remo/Lily, então, aqui está!  
Com o fim de "Armário que volta ao tempo", preciso de outra fic longa além de O&P, senão eu não consigo escrever direito! (risos)_

_Espero que gostem!_

_Respeitosamente,_

_Mary Lupin.  
xoxo_

**Capítulo I:** Du riechst so gut (Você cheira tão bem)

_Inglaterra, Londres._  
O sol entrava no quarto de Remo Lupin, passando pelo pano fino e roto pendurado na janela – que ele insistia em dizer que era uma cortina. A luz acabou ficando forte demais, e Remo abriu os olhos, desistindo de tentar voltar a dormir. Levantou-se, indo direto para o banheiro para lavar o rosto. Quando viu sua imagem refletida no espelho, viu aquilo que não desejava: sua imagem insana, sua outra face, aquilo que fazia com que ele se isolasse de tudo e de todos (ou quase todos). Ele viu, em si mesmo, a imagem refletida do lobisomem que vivia dentro dele.  
Sim, Remo John Lupin era um lobisomem. Fora mordido por um quando era pequeno e desde então, aquele monstro vivia dentro dele e dava o ar de sua graça todo o mês. Faltava uma semana para a Lua Cheia, e Remo já sentia alguns sintomas por estar perto de sua transformação. Ficava cada vez mais cansado, seu humor ficava pior, e ele nunca conseguia dormir direito. Esse último fato, Remo imaginava que acontecia apenas com ele, pois ficava pensando em sua transformação, em seus amigos e por isso, não dormia. Como a maioria dos lobisomens se isolavam da sociedade (e Remo recusava-se terminantemente de fazer isso), não precisavam pensar nos outros.  
Com um suspiro, Remo deu as costas para o espelho – como se quisesse esconder a verdade.

_Inglaterra, Londres._

_Uma semana depois. Lua Cheia._

15h34 da tarde. A campainha toca. Remo, deitado na cama para tentar dormir, levantou-se e foi atender a porta. Era Sirius e Pedro, dois de seus melhores amigos.  
— Remo, mas que aparência ótima a sua! — ironizou Sirius, assim que a Remo abriu a porta.  
— Não fale assim, Sirius — disse Pedro. — a aparência dele está melhor do que a do último mês.  
A única coisa que Remo pôde fazer foi dar sorriso levemente torto. A chegada deles poderia parecer uma visita qualquer de amigos, mas os três sabiam que não era nada disso. Sabiam que sairiam de lá para trancar Remo em uma casa construída longe da cidade, para que ninguém soubesse da licantropia dele. E sobre sua aparência, ele já estava acostumado com isso – Sirius sempre falava a mesma coisa, e Pedro também.  
— Pois vamos agora, antes que não dê tempo e eu me transforme no meio da cidade. — disse Remo, saindo de casa e trancando a porta. 

Der Wahnsinn_(A insanidade)_

ist nur eine schmale Brücke

_(é apenas uma estreita ponte)_

die Ufer sind Vernunft und Trieb

_(as extremidades são a razão e o desejo)_

ich steig dir nach

_(eu te persigo)_

das Sonnenlicht den Geist verwirrt

_(a luz do Sol confunde a mente)_

ein blindes Kind das vorwärts kriecht

_(uma criança cega que para frente rasteja)_

weil es seine Mutter riecht

_(porque sente o cheiro da mãe)_

Uma nuvem cobria a Lua. Seus últimos momentos racionais durante uma semana inteira. Suspirou. A nuvem passou a mostrar as primeiras luzes da Lua. Mas estas não antigiam a casa, fazendo com que apenas sentisse uma pontada de dor. A cada minuto, a dor aumentava, e a nuvem andava, mostrando cada vez mais a Lua. Até que os primeiros raios do luar entraram dentro da casa.

E ele soltou o primeiro grito.

Os pêlos, as unhas, os dentes cresciam. Tudo nele parecia mais feroz. E quando percebeu, não era mais Remo Lupin. Era apenas um lobisomem com instinto de matar.

Até que sentiu um cheiro. Um cheiro adocicado... Era simples assim. Um cheiro que ele necessitava conhecer melhor... Um aroma delicioso. E até que ele não estava tão longe – alguns quilômetros de distância, nada mais que isso.  
O monstro fez de tudo para sair daquela casa pequena, que o impedia de encontrar aquele cheiro – ele precisava, ele queria, ele _idolatrava_ aquele cheiro. Era algo instintivo, algo que ele não poderia controlar. Com uma vontade enorme de encontrá-lo, jogou-se com tudo na porta, e depois de algum tempo esta cedeu e ele estava livre.  
_Livre._ Poderia sair para encontrar aquilo que ele tanto ansiava.

Ich finde dich

_(Eu acho você)_

Correu com todas as forças instintivas que possuía – correria até encontrá-la. Sim, ele sabia que aquele cheiro pertencia a uma mulher. Uma mulher inocente, que jamais imaginaria que seu cheiro fosse encantar um monstro daqueles.

Die Spur ist frisch und auf die Brücke

_(A trilha está fresca e sobre a ponte)_

tropft dein Schweiss dein warmes Blut

_(goteja seu suor, seu sangue cálido)_

ich seh dich nicht

_(eu não te vejo)_

ich riech dich nur ich spüre dich

_(apenas sinto seu cheiro e sua presença)_

ein Raubtier das vor Hunger schreit

_(um predador que grita, faminto)_

wittere ich dich meilenweit

_(posso te farejar a milhas de distância)_

Há alguns metros de distância – metros, pois ele já estava quase alcançando a dona daquele cheiro tão terrível -, uma mulher de cabelos extremamente vermelhos e olhos de um verde brilhante cavalgava em um cavalo preto. Sua acompanhante, de cabelos e olhos negros, pele pálida montava um cavalo tordilho. As duas estavam suadas de tanto galopar com seus devidos cavalos, o que não as impedia de dar risadas pelo simples fato de estarem livres, de poderem passear à noite, sem a autorização de seus pais – ah, o que não é a desobediência! A ruiva tirou um lenço que guardava em sua camisa e limpou o suor de seu rosto e pescoço. Sem perceber, o pequeno lenço bordado com seu nome caiu do bolso quando ela o colocou lá.  
— Lily! — disse a morena, parando o cavalo. — Esperemos um pouco; estou morta de cansaço.  
A ruiva parou o cavalo alguns metros de distância e negou com a cabeça para a amiga. — Vamos, Lene, estamos quase chegando, são só alguns minutos!  
Sua amiga, que atendia pelo nome de Marlene, revirou os olhos e voltou a galopar com seu cavalo, e a ruiva – cujo nome era Lílian – fez o mesmo.

O monstro estava quase perto, e as duas meninas mal imaginavam o que aconteceria com elas. A Lua brilhava como nunca brilhara. Apenas algumas horas, e a manhã nasceria novamente. A salvação das duas meninas chegaria à tempo?

Correndo como um louco – ele não _era_ um louco? Um monstro daqueles, atrás de um cheiro, de uma pessoa que ele nem conhecia? O que ele_ queria_? O que ele _desejava_?

Du riechst so gut

_(Você cheira tão bem)_

Du riechst so gut

_(Você cheira tão bem)_

Ich geh' dir hinterher

_(Eu vou seguir você)_

Du riechst so gut...

_(Você cheira tão bem...)_

Ele desejava _ela_, aquela moça cujo cheiro era tão bom, tão entorpecente. Ele queria, ele precisava, ele tinha que ter aquela garota em seus braços. O monstro corria, até o cheiro ficar cada vez mais forte, mais forte. Ele sentiu: havia algum indício dela naquele lugar. Era o início de uma floresta, ele sabia que havia alguma coisa lá que pertencia a ela. Abaixou a cabeça e passou a cheirar o chão, com violência, necessitando daquilo. Até que encontrou um pequeno lenço bordado com o nome: _Lílian Evans_.  
Obviamente aquele ser não sabia ler, mas assim que encontrou o lenço com aquele nome, era como se tivesse mais informações sobre aquele cheiro.  
Agora que chegara até lá, ele seguiria até encontrá-la. Não iria desistir. Não agora, que encontrou aquele lenço que para muitos não seria nada demais. Mas para ele, ah, não. Para ele que sentia cheiros tão fortemente, sabia que aquilo era mais que um simples lenço. Era o símbolo da relação entre ele e aquela mulher. E novamente, sabendo agora que caminho aquele cheiro seguira, voltou a perseguir, e apenas que seu instinto o levava.

— Aqui estamos, Lene! — disse Lílian, ofegante, com o rosto vermelho por ter feito tanto exercício – o suor exalando mais fortemente seu cheiro. Saltou do cavalo e o amarrou na árvore mais próxima.  
Marlene olhou em volta de onde estavam, enquanto saltava do cavalo.  
— O que tem aqui demais, menina? Você disse que havia algo surpreendente nesse lugar! Não vejo nada.  
Lílian olhou para os lados, como se procurasse algo. Seus olhos verdes mostravam empolgação.  
— Eu juro que vi, Lene! Eu tenho certeza. Sei o que vi! Você não vai acreditar, mas eu vi. Era uma espécie de lobo... Maior e mais feroz que um lobo... Seus dentes eram mais afiados, ele tinha uma certa aparência humana, não sei explicar direito, só olhando para entender! E seus olhos, Lene! Seus olhos eram amarelos, mas extremamente bonitos... Apaixonantes!  
— Lily, você está querendo me dizer que encontrou um lobisomem aqui?!  
— Não sei se era um lobisomem, mas era algo arrepiante... E eu gostaria de vê-lo novamente... — subiu em uma rocha, querendo ter melhor visão do lugar.  
Com certa impaciência, Marlene mandou-a descer da rocha para irem embora – não iria aturar brincadeiras, lobisomens não existiam.  
— Eu não sei se era um lobisomem!  
— Lílian, isso com certeza foi sonho seu, vamos embora, por favor — disse Marlene, tentando mostrar coragem para a amiga, mesmo sabendo que sentia uma pontada de medo. Seria verdade o que a amiga dizia? - você sabe que essas coisas não existem! Imagina, um lobo maior que o normal, com aspectos humanos... Ora vamos, Lílian! Pelo amor de Deus, isso é loucura sua. Se não é uma piadinha besta, é sonho seu.  
Ignorando o que Marlene disse, Lílian apontou para um lugar. — Ali! — berrou ela. — Ele está ali, Lene! Eu tenho certeza! Sobe aqui, você vai ver só! Eu não estou mentindo!  
Rapidamente, a garota subiu em cima da rocha com a ajuda da amiga e encontrou. Há alguns quilômetros de distância, corria algo. Um monstro, uma coisa peluda, feroz, terrível. Mas sim, havia algo de humano nele.  
— Onde você viu isso pela primeira, Lily? — perguntou Marlene, com a voz falhada.  
Sem olhar para a amiga, murmurou qualquer coisa que encontrou-o perto de onde estavam.  
— Veja, ele está se aproximando cada vez mais de nós! — suspirou Lílian, nervosa.

— Vamos embora! — gritou Marlene. — Sabe-se lá o que é isso! Vamos, pelo amor de Deus, Lílian!  
Lílian, ainda olhando para a criatura, negou com a cabeça. — Ele irá nos pegar, não adianta! **—** virou-se para Marlene. — Vai, Lene, _corre_! Pegue o Netuno e corra! — Lílian rapidamente a empurrou da rocha, fazendo com que a amiga quase caísse no chão.  
— Vou te deixar aqui? Não! Eu não vou fugir com meu cavalo, desse jeito! Quando voltar, o que vou dizer a seu pai? Que deixei você aqui, com um monstro? Pelo amor de Deus, Lily, ele está se aproximando!

Ich finde dich

_(Eu acho você)_

So gut...

_(Tão bom..)_

Ich steig dir nach

_(Eu te persigo)_

Du riechst so gut

_(Você cheira tão bem)_

Gleich hab' ich dich!

_(Logo terei você!)_

Ela estava próxima, muito próxima. Ele sentia, ele percebia. Não parava, não se cansava, corria. A ansiedade de tê-la em seus braços, perto dele era demais. Ele precisava dela. De seu cheiro.  
Encontraria aquele cheiro nem que fosse até o fim do mundo.

— Lílian,_vamos_! Ele está muito perto, por favor, _venha_! — implorou Marlene. Os cavalos já estavam assustados, empinando e relinchando toda hora.  
— Vamos, então! Você vai ver, ele vai encontrar a gente! — retrucou Lílian, acalmando seu cavalo. — Pegue o Netuno, rápido!  
As duas montaram os cavalos, ainda assustados e deixaram eles correrem rapidamente.

O monstro percebeu que ela se afastava – ele sentiu pelo seu cheiro que ela sentia medo -, e apressou-se a alcançá-la.

Então ele viu. Um cabelo vermelho esvoaçante. E o cheiro. Era _ela_.

Jetzt hab' ich dich

_(Agora eu tenho você)_

Marlene estava na frente de Lílian, e apenas sentiu um vulto atrás dela e um grito de Lílian. Rapidamente parou seu cavalo e olhou para trás.  
Lílian novamente gritou de pavor.  
— Saia daqui, Marlene! Ele quer a mim, vai _embora_!  
O monstro virou-se para Marlene, olhou para a Lua que começava a se pôr e uivou. O cavalo de Marlene empinou, fazendo com que ela caísse e ficasse desacordada. Talvez morta.

Agora era apenas ele e _ela_.

— Saia daqui! Vá embora! — gritou Lílian, desesperada. — O que você quer de mim? _Vá embora_! — num acesso de loucura, ela tentou chutar o lobisomem. Mas antes que o pé dela chegasse perto dos pêlos dele, ele segurou a perna dela e levou perto do focinho. E passou a cherar, enquanto Lílian tentava se desvencilhar, gritando por socorro.

Ich warte bis es dunkel ist

_(Eu espero até que esteja escuro)_

dann fass ich an die nasse Haut

_(então lhe toco a pele úmida)_

Verrate mich nicht

_(Não me denuncie)_

oh siehst du nicht die Brücke brennt

_(Oh, você não vê a ponte queimando)_

hör auf zu schreien und wehre dich nicht

_(Pare de gritar, não se defenda)_

weil sie sonst auseinander bricht

_(Pois, do contrário, a ponte vai se partir)_

Lílian balançou a perna que ele segurava com força, e com a outra, chutou-o, mas apenas conseguiu fazer com que ele uivasse novamente.  
— Pare com isso! Pára! — gritou ela, enquanto ele deitava-a no chão e jogava-se em cima dela, para sentir mais de perto o cheiro dela.  
Tamanho era o cansaço, o susto, o pânico, a força que ela usara para se defender, Lílian acabou cedendo-se ao cansaço e fechando os olhos, desmaiada. A criatura, que nada disso entendia, achou que estava morta. O amanhecer estava perto, e ela parecia morta. Uivou novamente. O cheiro dela logo desapareceria.  
Por mais duas horas, ele apenas uivou, lamentando a suposta morte de sua tão amada garota.

Du riechst so gut...

_(Você cheira tão bem...)_

E como sempre acontecia, a dor de voltar a ser Remo o fez desacordar.


End file.
